Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of vehicle maintenance tools, and particularly to a Freon refilling apparatus for vehicles.
Related Art
With the rapid development of the automobile industry, especially the cars; over the past few years, the automobile parts manufacturing industry has also developed rapidly. As an important component to improve the ride comfort of automobiles, the automotive air conditioner has been widely recognized by automobile manufacturers and consumers. The air conditioner system is a standalone sealed circulating system. As required, a certain amount of refrigerant should be filled into the compressor, and Freon is commonly used. During the long term usage of automobiles, the cooling performance gets poor. One reason for that is the leakage of Freon; therefore, it is necessary to refill Freon into the compressor.
A certain amount of Freon is sealed in specially manufactured gas cylinders. As shown in FIG. 1, the first gas cylinder (1) has a gas outlet. The outlet has a connection flange, and there is an external thread on the outer wall of the connection flange. Inside the connection flange, there is an air drain, which is sealed by the diaphragm (11). An appropriate refilling apparatus is needed to refill Freon into automobile air conditioners, and it has a pin secured to it. The first gas cylinder is threaded to the refilling apparatus through the connection flange. With the rotation of the first gas cylinder, the diaphragm (11) gradually approaches the pin and gets pierced by it; hence, the first gas cylinder is opened. However, there is an issue that it is difficult to close the first gas cylinder after it is opened. If Freon in the first gas cylinder is not used up, the rest of Freon will go into the atmosphere and pollute the environment.
In order to avoid such an issue, the second gas cylinder is designed. As shown in FIG. 2, the second gas cylinder has an outlet. The outlet has a connection flange, and there is an external thread on the outer wall of the connection flange. Inside the connection flange, there is an air drain. The valve core (21), the valve core seal (22) and the sealing spring are connected inside the air drain. Under the force from the sealing spring, the valve core (21) presses against the valve core seal (22) to seal the second gas cylinder. An appropriate refilling apparatus is needed to refill Freon into automobile air conditioners, and it has a pushrod secured to it. The second gas cylinder is threaded to the refilling apparatus through the connection flange. With the rotation of the second gas cylinder, the valve core (21) gradually approaches the pushrod and gets opened by it; hence, the second gas cylinder is opened. However, there is an issue that both of the first gas cylinder and the second gas cylinder need special refilling apparatuses respectively to get opened, which results in a poor ease of use and a high operating cost.